Afrodisíaco por error
by Micasse
Summary: One-shot Qué sucede cuando un chuunin sediento toma por accidente un líquido extraño?...el resultado es una muy calurosa noche...


Hola!! Este es un fic de Naruto, de la pareja KakashixIruka, mi favorita en yaoi ^^, espero que les guste!!!.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

-"Esto es ridículo, para que querría la Hokage que traiga estos frascos de la aldea de la roca? Tienen un líquido rojo dentro…Qué será?"- pensaba el peliplateado al colocar los dos frascos en el refrigerador.

-Kakashi! Puedes venir a acostarte?, tengo sueño!- gritó desde la habitación un cansado moreno.

-Y no puedes dormir si yo no estoy contigo, cierto?- se jactó el jounin, llegando en un parpadeo junto a su koi.

Iruka no contestó nada, simplemente se acurrucó sobre el pecho del ninja dispuesto a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-----------

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana a través de las cortinas, golpeando de lleno la cara del moreno sensei, logrando inevitablemente que abriera sus ojos.

-Mmm…- fijó su vista en el despertador que estaba sobre la cómoda junto a su cama, descubriendo que eran las 7:30 a.m.

Su cerebro procesó lentamente la información…dejando escapar un grito al comprenderla.

-Kakashi! No pusiste el despertador!- gimió horrorizado, al pensar que si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo a la academia.

Como única contestación recibió un pequeño gruñido por parte del mencionado.

Viendo que no obtendría nada más, corrió hacia el baño para tomar una rápida ducha y lavarse los dientes.

Al salir se vistió con la típica ropa ninja y volvió a correr hacia la cocina.

-No tengo tiempo de hacer un desayuno, solamente tomaré un poco de jugo- murmuró al abrir la puerta del refrigerador- Cuándo compré esto?...- se preguntó al ver las dos botellitas que contenían un líquido de color rojo.

Sin darle mayor importancia se tomó una de las dos descubriendo un dulce gusto a frutilla. Colocó la otra en su mochila para tomarla durante el almuerzo y salió apresurado de la casa.

-Tengo que decirle a Iruka que no tome ese líquido- dijo medio dormido el peliplateado- se lo diré cuando vuelva- decidió al girar en la cama, volviendo a dormir.

---------

-Como les expliqué ayer, lo que tienen que hacer es lanzar los kunais hacia el árbol tratando de darle al blanco- a pesar de que sonaba tranquilo, un extraño sentimiento de calor se estaba formando en el interior de Iruka.

-Sensei, Genma-san lo estaba buscando- le informó uno de los pequeños.

Dando un asentimiento de cabeza y unas instrucciones a sus alumnos, se dirigió a la sala de profesores, donde seguramente estaría el nombrado…aunque no fuera un profesor.

-"Qué es esta sensación? Será por el calor que hace?"- pensaba al sacarse el chaleco.

Al entrar en la sala abrió el refrigerador, donde había puesto al llegar a la academia la botellita, tomándola de un solo trago.

-Parece que tenías sed, Iruka-sensei- bromeó el castaño al observar la acción de su compañero.

-Perdón, en realidad tengo mucho calor- se disculpó el moreno.

Genma lo observó atentamente: sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada. Parecía como si estuviera…excitado?.

-Iruka…-susurró al acercarse a él.

-Genma-san…me siento raro- comentó frustrado el sensei, al sentir como el líquido que había tomado no le ayudo en nada.

-Eso se puede arreglar- suavemente, le sacó la única ropa que cubría su torso, acariciado suavemente sus pezones.

-Ah!...no…- Iruka trataba de detenerlo, pero por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

-Tranquilo, pronto te sentirás mejor- Genma besaba su cuello, dejando marcas en él.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que haces?- una voz fría se escuchó a su espalda.

-Kakashi…ah…- el profesor miró a su pareja con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, jadeando.

-Kakashi…esto no es lo que parece- fue la inteligente respuesta que dio Genma.

-Suéltalo en este instante- ordenó el peliplateado.

No fue necesario decir nada más, el castaño soltó a Iruka suavemente, sintiendo como el moreno se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Kakashi…me siento…raro- Iruka lloraba suavemente, asustado al no saber la causa de su estado.

-Tranquilo, Iru-chan. Pronto dejarás de sentirte así- habló suavemente, cargando a su koi entre sus brazos.

-Hai…- fue su respuesta, acurrucándose entre los brazos del jounin.

Sin decir una palabra más, el Hatake salió por la ventana de la sala en dirección a su casa, viendo de reojo lo hermoso que se veía su Iru-koi con ese sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Espero que Iruka no se entere del por qué está en ese estado, de lo contrario… Kakashi tendrá serios problemas. Aunque luego de lo que va a disfrutar, dudo que le importe- meditó el castaño, mirando como los otros desaparecían en la lejanía.

-----

Kakashi recostó a Iruka sobre su cama, observando como parecía cada vez más acalorado, logrando que un agradable cosquilleo se instale en una parte peligrosa de su anatomía.

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo…

----Flash Back----

Un apuesto peliplateado se levantaba de su cómoda cama, con dirección a la cocina por algo de beber. Pero al abrir el refrigerador, notó algo extraño dentro de él…

-No había puesto las botellas aquí ayer?- se preguntó, al ver el sitio en el que tendrían que estar, vacío.

Estaba seguro de haberlas guardado, la pregunta del millón era: Dónde estaban ahora?...

Giró la cabeza hacia el cesto de basura que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la cocina y vio que allí dentro se encontraba una de las botellas.

-Esto significa que Iruka se la tomó? La otra debe de habérsela llevado…kuso, esto no es bueno!- dijo al salir de la casa, en dirección a la academia- Espero que no haya bebido la otra, sino estaremos en un gran problema…-

Al entrar a la sala de profesores, vio la botellita sobre la mesa y a Genma besando el pecho desnudo de Iruka…obteniendo leves gemidos por parte del moreno.

La imagen de Iruka excitado a causa de los efectos de la bebida, era maravillosa…pero que Genma tocara el cuerpo de su precioso chuunin no lo era para nada. Y se atrevía a marcar aquella hermosa piel que era sólo suya!. Que descaro de su parte…

-Se puede saber qué es lo que haces?- preguntó, tratando de no enviarle al castaño un chidori.

----End Flash Back----

-Kakashi…onegai…- Iruka gemía suavemente, metiendo su mano debajo del pantalón.

Eso fue lo que necesitó el peliplateado para posicionarse sobre el chuunin, besándolo apasionadamente, al tiempo en que quitaba la mano del moreno y atendía el mismo la erección de su pareja, sacando la poca ropa que aún tenía el moreno sensei.

Ya no importaba la razón de por que Iruka estaba en ese estado, sólo había una cosa en la mente del Hatake: soluciona el problema que su amado chuunin y él tenían entre las piernas.

-Ka-kashi…ahh!...no pares!- se quejó el chuunin, al ver como su pareja dejaba de atender su miembro para sacarse la ropa.

-Estás ansioso? Iru-chan…-susurró lujuriosamente en su oído.

-Kakashi…no se…lo que sucede…pero si no me tomas…en este momento…te castro!!- a pesar de hablar entre jadeos, la amenaza se percibía firmemente en su voz.

-No creo que eso sea conveniente, ya que si lo haces, quién atenderá tu problema?- respondió señalando distraídamente la entrepierna del otro.

-No creo que eso sea problema…Genma estará contento de hacerlo- poco a poco estaba recuperando su ritmo al hablar.

-Eso si que no! Nadie más que yo va a tocarte!- al terminar de decir eso, tomó a Iruka por las caderas y lo puso boca a bajo.

Sin que el chuunin pudiera decir nada, el peliplateado comenzó a lamer su pequeño orificio, haciendo que un gran gemido saliera de su boca.

-Ahhhh! Kakashi!!- el sensei apretaba la sábana con sus manos y mordía la almohada, tratando de no gritar demasiado, ya que sus vecinos podrían escucharlo.

-No te reprimas, que viene la mejor parte- una risa libidinosa se escuchó al tiempo en que Kakashi embestía de una sola estocada a su pareja.

-Kakashi!!!!- el delfín no podía contener su voz ni aunque pusiera todo su empeño. Siempre se sentía maravilloso al hacer el amor con su espantapájaros, pero esta vez era algo sublime…cuál era la razón?...

-Iruka! Por Inari! Estás…tan estrecho!-

El jounin entraba y salía con un rito desenfrenado, masajeando el pene de su pareja al ritmo de sus embestidas, logrando un mayor placer para ambos ya que Iruka apretaba fuertemente sus paredes interiores al sentir tanto placer.

-Kakashi…me vengo…ahhh!-

Al escuchar eso, el peliplateado se detuvo y volteó suavemente a su koi para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quiero verte cuando lo hagas- susurró con amor.

El moreno sensei no pudo más que sonreír y mover sus caderas, invitando al otro a retomar las embestidas.

Sólo hizo falta un minuto para que ambos llegaran al clímax, Kakashi en el interior de su delfín e Iruka en el vientre de ambos.

-Kakashi!!!-

-Iruka!!!-

Luego de terminar, el jounin besó suavemente los labios de su pareja, recostándose a su lado, dejando que sus ojos se cierren debido al cansancio.

-Kakashi…- murmuró el chuunin.

-Si? Iru-chan- dijo medio dormido el otro.

-Sabes a qué se debía el calor que sentí hasta hace un rato?- preguntó curioso, acariciando el pecho del peliplateado.

-Seguramente era debido a que no lo hicimos esta mañana- respondió burlón, ocultando la verdadera razón pasando sus dedos por el cabello marrón de su pareja.

-No seas baka!- a pesar de querer sonar enojado, el rubor de sus mejillas no ayudaron a dar esa impresión.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se acurrucaron juntos y se dispusieron a dormir, listos para recuperar las fuerzas que habían perdido hace sólo unos minutos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!! Besos! Sayoooo ^^


End file.
